Ne m'oublie pas
by Hakiru-Chan
Summary: Elle se sent bien seule dans cet appartement sinistre. Pourquoi est il parti ? Sûrement de sa faute à elle... [ShikaXTema] Mon premier OneShot sur eux ! Soyez indulgent...


**Titre :** Ne m'oublie pas...

**Résumé** : Elle se sent bien seule dans cet appartement sinistre. Pourquoi est-il parti ? Sûrement de sa faute à elle... ShikaXTema Mon premier OneShot sur eux ! Soyez indulgent...

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude, malheureusement, RIEN dans Naruto ne m'appartient, ce privilège revient à Mr. Masashi Kishimoto !

**Couple** : ShikaXTema...

**Note** : Dans cette histoire, Shika et Tema ont grandi et vivent ensemble. Ils ne sont plus agés de 15 ou 18 ans !XD Ce sont des adultes !

Bon bah, j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire ce petit OneShot qui, j'espère, vous plaira !

**

* * *

**

**Ne m'oublie pas **

Un soupire se fit entendre. La chambre lui paraissait vide, mais le tic-tac incessant du réveil était là pour lui rappeler_ son _absence. Le soupire qui suivi, plus profond et empli de tristesse sonna incroyablement fort aux oreilles de la jeune fille. Se redressant, elle aperçut par la fenêtre le soleil rouge sang qui finissait sa course dans le ciel. Sentant les larmes traîtresses se manifester, elle se leva. La marche jusqu'à la cuisine se révéla plus dur qu'elle ne le croyait. Une grimace non feinte sur le visage, elle s'empara du bol de la veille, encore sale et le passa sous l'eau, munie d'une éponge. A cet instant, des souvenirs douloureux revinrent au galop...

_ Elle lui tournait le dos, mais elle pouvait se rendre compte de l'effet des paroles qu'elle lui avait lancé ; il tremblait. Elle voulut s'excuser mais il la devança et dit d'une voix inhabituellement froide et cassante : _

_-Je pars. _

_Deux mots. Qui eurent pourtant l'effet d'une bombe sur la jeune fille. _

_-Qu...quoi ? _

_-Je pars. J'ai demandé une mission loin de Konoha. Godaime-sama a accepté. _

_-M..mais pourquoi ? _

_Elle était perdue ; elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Lui, il avait les mains dans les poches, comme à son habitude, il tremblait mais il lui tournait le dos. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas montrer son visage ? _

_-Tu le sais, pourquoi. Depuis quelques semaines, on ne fait que se disputer. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, tu comprends ? _

_-Oui..enfin...non ! Tu...ne peux pas. Et moi ? _

_Il se retourna mais baissait toujours la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son compagnon, celui qu'elle aimait tant caresser et couvrir de doux baisers. _

_-Si je peux. Et ça me fait mal, tu le sais très bien. _

_Il avait ignoré sa question. _

_-Non, je m'excuse ! S'il te plait, reste, ne m'abandonne pas ! _

_Des paroles stupides...et pourtant, si il savait combien elle les pensait. Il esquissa des pas vers la porte. Elle s'avança et le prit par le bras, voulant le forcer à montrer son visage. _

_-S'il te plait ! _

_Il se dégagea et se dirigea vers la porte, un seul mot à la bouche. _

_-Désolé... _

_Elle en aurait pleuré. _

_-S'il te plait ! Ne m'abandonne pas... _

_Puis, alors que la queue de cheval disparaissait, dernière image de lui, sa tristesse se transforma en rage et elle hurla : _

_-C'est ça, dégage ! Sale connard ! Je veux plus jamais te revoir ! Va-t-en ! _

_Il était déjà parti. _

_Elle resta un instant, muette de rage et de stupeur, et finit par s'effondrer. Le visage dans les mains, elle fut prise de lourds sanglots qui la firent trembler si fort qu'elle crut que le sol s'effondrer lui aussi à ses pieds. Hurlant et pleurant à la fois, de désespoir ou de rage, elle resta ainsi. Le temps passait, mais elle était inconsolable... _

Le bol se brisa, la ramenant à la dure réalité. Comme une zombie, elle ne se pencha même pas pour le ramasser et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche. Elle avait l'impression que c'était hier qu'_il_ partait, la laissant seule. Mais cela faisait 1 mois. 1 mois qu'elle ne faisait rien.1 mois qu'elle _l_'attendait...

Mais il ne revenait pas. Jamais il ne s'était autant disputés qu'avant son départ mais elle comprenait à présent combien il comptait pour elle. D'une certaine manière, elle l'avait toujours aimé...à sa façon ! (lol bah quoi, c'est vrai ?!) Même au début, à leur rencontre.

Un sourire ironique lui vint aux lèvres. Elle et son foutu caractère ! Son frère le lui avait souvent dit, mais jamais elle ne s'était imaginé que ça lui poserait des problèmes dans son couple. Et voilà qu'à cause d'elle-même, elle était seule !

Elle se maudissait presque de ce qui s'était passé. Enfin si, elle se maudissait...

-Je le savais que ça finirait comme ça...dit-elle à haute voix.

Elle se leva enfin. Elle se dirigea vers le salon où de nombreuses photos embellissaient les murs et les meubles. Elle en prit une avec un sourire et alla s'installer sur le canapé. Elle la regarda attentivement. Dessus, elle était avec _lui. _Il n'aimait pas les photos, aussi faisait-il la moue tandis qu'elle, souriante jusqu'aux oreilles lui ébouriffait les cheveux et faisait le V de la victoire. Malgré son attitude nonchalante, il souriait de la bêtise de sa compagne...

Dans une attitude enfantine, elle serra fort le cadre conte son cœur. Il lui manquait ! Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, en tout cas...

Durant cette période où elle restait inconsolable, ses deux frères l'avaient visités beaucoup de fois, dans l'espoir de lui redonner son ancien sourire si dévastateur. En vain...

Fatiguée encore une fois de pleurer et de se lamenter, la jeune fille de Suna retourna se coucher dans un grand lit vide, si vide... Une nouvelle fois, malgré des yeux fermés, ses larmes coulèrent en silence. Cela faisait longtemps que la jeune blonde avait cessé de pleurer et de crier. C'était un si grand désespoir que les cris ne changeraient pas. La nuit ne fut pas consolatrice, bien au contraire...

Ce n'est que quand le soleil commença à pointer le bout de son nez, que, à moitié endormie, elle perçut des sons, une porte qui claqua. Croyant encore que son imagination lui jouait des tours, Temari referma les yeux, essayant de se rendormir. Quand elle sentit une présence se glisser dans le lit blanc, la jeune femme se maudit une fois de plus, jurant tout bas que son cerveau lui jouait des tours. Un bras vint l'envelopper tout doucement...

Ouvrant les yeux, elle fixa la main droite qui caressait tout doucement son ventre, dans un geste tendre. Une voix grave retentit. Ses yeux tournèrent pour voir un sourire tendre.

-Eh bien, pleurnicharde, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Shika...

**THE END **

* * *

Voili voilou, bon vous connaissez le principe ! Ca vous plait une tite review, et ça vous plait pas...bah...euh...une critique, c'est toujours bon à prendre ! XD


End file.
